UMHUC:Protection policy
Administrators (Jarradversal staff) can''' protect pages and unprotect. Full protection means that non admins cannot modify it. Some pages (Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series) are fully protected. But most of the articles on this wikia are un-protected and can be edited by the public. Other articles are temporaily protected or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, due to vandalism or license texts should not be changed). Or it's just edit warring or other specifc reasons. There are two kinds of protection: *'''Full protection disables editing for everyone except other administrators. *'Semi-protection' disables editing from IP addresses and accounts less than four days old. All protections and unprotections are automatically logged in the . Full protection *Pages with extreme traffic. *Maintaining the sites logo. *Protecting the interface and system messages in the . (These are protected automatically.) *Talk pages for blocked users who have not followed the UMHUC rules. *Templates that are targets to vandalism. Temporary *Editing disputes *Persistent vandalism by registered users. Semi-protection Indefinite semi-protection may be used for: *All templates and images transcluded in the main page. *User pages when requested by the user. *Archives. Temporary semi-protection may be used for: *Articles, talk pages, and images that are persistently vandalised by multiple users. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages such as "user/monobook.css" or "user/cologneblue.js". Only the accounts associated with these pages (and administrators) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see the help page on Wikia.) Unprotection However, some articles protection will expire. The expire date could only go for a few days. But some could go for a few weeks or months. Administrators can re-protect it if they feel that it may be vandalised. Guidelines *Re-protecting pages is usually discouraged. You may re-protect it if more vandalism occurs or any other unwanted text. Only protect your user if any vandalism is going on in there also. But we encourage if you're an administrator to protect it. If not, contact Jarrad Burke at Burke.Jarrad@gmail.com and he will delete the offensive text and protect it. *Do not edit protected articles. Editing protected articles is not allowed on Mortypedia Wiki. *Do not protect a page which is directed at you. Administrators view all Mortypedia Wiki articles to make sure that nothing wrong is happening. Even if they see something directed to you or your mates, they will delete it, but probably won't protect it if it is not on a particular 'high traffic' article. *Temporarily protected pages should generally not be forever protected, but some are quick and some are slightly longer. Times are left for any temporarily protected pages. *The Jarradversal council is only to administrators only. So therefore, is fully protected. Although notes or plans which have been placed can be read, but people who are not admins cannot delete them under any circumstances. The Jarradversal council forum is one of the most protected pages in Mortypedia Wikia. *Protection is not an endorsement of the protected version. Please do not edit an article which is protected in a dispute to change it to another version. *Avoid favouring one version of the article over another, unless one version is vandalism. *Protection is an important factor to Mortypedia. This is so that pages will not be vandalised. But only few articles are fully protected such as the main page and the most visited page. If you're a admin reading this, protect a page for a limit amount of time. Category:Policies